


One World That Never Collided With The Firefly 'Verse (The Gamgee Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remix of <a href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/605269.html#cutid4">Five Worlds That Never Collided With The Firefly 'Verse (part 1)</a> by Dana, for remixthedrabble round 1.5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One World That Never Collided With The Firefly 'Verse (The Gamgee Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [Five Worlds That Never Collided With The Firefly 'Verse (part 1)](http://danachan.livejournal.com/605269.html#cutid4) by Dana, for remixthedrabble round 1.5.

They're all tall, but they're not all alike. Could be another Fellowship, come out of the sky. The one in charge reminds Sam of Aragorn or, more like, of Strider as they first knew him. The lady with the pale skin and dark hair could be an elf queen if her ears were shaped a little different. The lady with the dark skin doesn't look like anyone Sam's seen before but he reckons she could be a queen of whatever country she pleased. Too bad for Jayne they didn't land closer to Bree – he would've fit in better there.

Ah, but Kaylee, she might be very tall and a trifle thinner than suited her, but otherwise you'd swear she was born in the Shire.

The Ranger (as Sam calls him in his head) crosses back from their spaceship to the Party Field, where Primrose and Robin have been teaching Kaylee how to play roopie.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for supper?" Rosie offers.

"Thank ye kindly, ma'am, but we've had three fine meals already and we really must be going."

Faces fall, and Kaylee drops her sticks.

"But nothing to say we can't come back again someday."


End file.
